It's Our Chance
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris Candice isn't amused when she gets back at camp, knowing that the majority alliance took out her closest ally, friend and co-returnee Chemal. She talks with Janice and Logan who aren't happy either. Even though Candice and her allies are upset, Joseph is pissed off. He talks with Honey M. about Mandy flipping. Joseph says that it's time for her to leave because she has betrayed him. Honey M. agrees. Brooke joins the conversation and even though she's super close with Mandy she agrees that she has to go. Honey M. points out that Mandy probably won't get enough votes against her but Joseph replies that it doesn't matter. He'll find a way to eliminate Mandy. Rose is singing as she swims. At the shelter, Piper is sitting with Declan and Ali. She shouts at Rose to shut her mouth. Piper is very annoyed with Rose's presence and tells the two boys she can't wait to take her out. Ali shrugs while Declan agrees. But he feels like it's Candice's time to go home. In the woods, Stephen, Kiki and Mandy are eating some bananas. Kiki says that she feels they're on top of the tribe, not knowing Mandy flipped. Mandy makes a confessional saying that the person she wants out is Joseph and that she stays close with her friends Stephen and Kiki even though they're close to Joseph. Challenge The final thirteen arrive at the challenge. Jeff announces that only two people will win immunity today. Today the players will play in a challenge called stay-in-touch. In this challenge, all players get trapped into a cage on the beach. The two that manage to stay the longest in their cage win individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The sun is burning, it's very hot and the cage is very little. Piper immediately breaks the cage open and is eliminated. Candice knows she has to win this or else she will follow Chemal home. Joseph wants to win as badly as Candice, but he has another task. Next to him, Mandy is trapped in the cage. Joseph tells Mandy that he knows she flipped and that if she loses the challenge, she will go home. Mandy feels slightly threatened and focuses on staying calm. After a hour, Stephen, Rose, Ali, Brooke, Logan, Janice, Kiki followed Piper into getting eliminated. It's Honey M., Joseph, Candice, Mandy and Declan who are still playing to win. Joseph then frees himself and looks at Mandy. She starts to sweat and panic. She hates little places. Mandy then frees herself as well and lies on the ground, heavily breathing due to being overheated. Everyone looks shocked at Mandy as the medical team arrives. Jeff decides to medevacuate Mandy as she's not stable enough to continue. Everyone looks very emotional. Brooke starts crying, Ali and Stephen hug each other and Honey M. looks over at Joseph. Joseph shows some emotions for the first time this season. This was not his plan at all. Mandy gets taken away while Candice, Declan and Honey M. are fighting to win. It's Candice who frees herself out of the cage. She feels like she's gonna end up like Mandy if she stays a little longer in the cage. She has to work on her social skills to stay alive in the game. However, Honey M. and Declan win individual immunity. Osiris Back at camp, everyone is still in shock. Rose feels terrible for Mandy, and sings a song to cheer people up. Piper has had enough and tells Rose to f*ck off. Rose feels terrible and runs into the woods. Janice puts Piper in her place and calls her out on her disrespectful attitude. Piper fights back and gets a fight with Logan as well. More people start to involve themselves in the big fight. After everything is calm again, Joseph took Stephen, Ali, Kiki, Rose, Honey M., Declan and Brooke with him into the woods. Honey M. feels slightly weird with Joseph since he spoke about eliminating Mandy. Declan says they should take out Candice, it's their chance. Kiki says she wants Piper out because she's being very rude to people, especially Rose. Joseph decides to keep his mouth shut in this case. Let them fight it out, he thinks. At the other side, Candice feels devastated. Logan and Janice try to cheer her up but Candice feels like people want her out. Candice has to step up her game. She joins the big conversation going on and asks what they're talking about. Declan quickly makes up a story that they want Piper out. Candice doesn't believe it but goes along with it. Once Joseph, Kiki, Rose, Ali and Stephen are left, Candice tells them that Honey M., Declan and Brooke are too dangerous as a trio. Candice says that they have to vote for Brooke. The group looks at each other. Tribal Council The final twelve arrive at tribal council. Before Jeff can even begin, Rose stands up and says that she has decided to quit. Kiki, Stephen and Ali look surprised while Joseph shakes his head. Another alliance member might go down. Rose says that she doesn't want to be part of an fairytale that ends wrong. She feels the season is dark-sided and that everyone is being way too harsh to each other. She decides to sing a song from Annie, having Kiki tearing up. Rose also says that everyone should feel safe everywhere and that she doesn't feel welcome. She has her torch snuffed and hugs Jeff, thanking him for this experience. As Rose leaves, Jeff says that there will be no vote tonight. Everyone's safe. Piper smiles, Candice holds Logan and Janice's hands while Joseph looks frustrated. Final Words "A game has to be played, and this game wasn't played like it should have been. In a fairytale you always have the Cruella or the Jafar. But in this scenario, there were no proper Cinderella's or Woody's. This story is gonna have a terrible ending and I do not want to be part of that." - Rose, 12th